Just another day
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: Just another day in the lives of Harm and Mac Set in the future


(Standard disclaimers apply; the song belongs to Phil Vasser. Please read and review)

This is the third time that Mac has called me, but I try to ignore her pulling a stray pillow over my head.

"Harmon Rabb! Get your six down here!" she yells again.

I finally dragging myself away from my warm bed, wishing for just five more minutes. I can hear the kids screaming downstairs, and smile to myself as I jump into the shower.

Today is our seven year anniversary and all that Mac wanted was a simple child free diner, she told me last night in her most serious tone. I laughed and asked her why would she want a night away from our four wonderful children?

"You mean our little terrors," she corrected me, but couldn't hold back that beautiful smile.

Jumping out of the shower and dressing quickly, I managed to make it down stairs just as the twins were knocking yet another lamp over, Mac who was on the phone, looked at them, then at me, and sighed. Our two oldest, Matt; 7, and Kate, 6, were fighting in the kitchen about who got to give me the mail.

_The kids screaming, and phone ringing,  
Dog barking at the mailman bringing,  
That stack of bills, overdue,  
_  
Mac came in, twins in hand, handed them to me, and grabbed the mail.

I set the twins down in the playpen, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Good morning," I mumbled while kissing her throat.

"Says who?" she snapped while getting bowls down.

"You two sit down now," she said and poured them each a bowl of cereal. I put the cereal back, and handed Mac the milk.

"Ewe" Kate screeched when her milk came out in chunks. Mac sighed, and threw the carton in the sink

_Good morning baby, how are you?  
Got a half-hour, a quick shower,  
Take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour.  
My funny face makes you laugh,  
Twist the top on and I put it back.  
There goes the washing machine.  
"Baby, don't kick it.  
"I promise I'll fix it,  
"Long about a million other things."_

We hustle the kids out the door, and pray that we don't hit any traffic on the way to work. After dropping the kids off, we drove silently to work.

"You okay Mac?"

"Harm, these mornings are just getting harder and harder," she said rubbing her temples.

"Well who ever said that having four kids was easy," I teased talking her hand in mine while the kids got in the car.

Mac was unusually quiet on the way to work. Finally she said, "Harm we really have to have a game plan for mornings like this."

"Mac I wouldn't trade these mornings for anything," I said as I pulled the car into its normal spot and JAG.

"Don't be working to hard on that Marshall case tonight Mac. Remember dinner tonight-"

"I know, I know," she said and handed me my brief case. "I won't be late getting home."

But as luck would have it, Mac called, saying she would be late. Knowing that she was upset that we missed our reservations, I quickly shipped the kids off to bed, and moved on to plan B.

I called the restaurant, and had our dinner delivered, although it wasn't easy to do, since they normally don't do that kind of thing.

I worked fast, setting up a romantic dinner, cleaning, getting into my dress whites, and lighting some candles wanting to make this evening as special as possible for her.

_Friday, you're late  
I guess we'll never make our dinner date.  
At the restaurant, you start to cry.  
"Baby, we'll just improvise."  
Well, plan B looks like  
Dominoes' pizza in the candle light,_

I finished just in time, as I heard Mac drive into the drive way. I stood at the front door, roses in hand, hoping she wasn't too tried for this.

"Harm, what is all this?" she asking putting down her brief case.

"Our anniversary dinner, or did you forget?" I teased as I took her cover.

"Oh Harm," she said taking the flowers out of my hand.

"Shh," I said pressing my fingers up to her lips. "Now if you'll come with me my lady, we can get this dinner rolling.

After we ate dinner, and cleaned up, we headed upstairs for some long overdo time alone. Just as were getting ready for bed, we heard the pitter patter of feet headed towards our room. It was the twins.

"Momma dada we had a bad dream," Drew said, holding his bear by his arm.

"Yeah, bad dream," Ryan said clutching his bear tightly to his chest.

"Wanna sleep with you," Drew said, leading the way to our bed.

Mac and I smiled. At only four, these two had us wrapped around their little fingers.

_Then we'll tippy toe to our room,  
Make a little love that's overdue.  
But somebody had a bad dream,  
"Momma and daddy  
Can me and my teddy  
Come in to sleep in between?_

As soon as we got settled in the bed, the boys were fast asleep. "You know I think I have to agree with you Harm," she said stroking Drew's head.

"About what?" I asked.

"About not trading these times for the world, I just couldn't imagine my life without them, without you."

I leaned over and lightly brushed my lips across hers. "Happy anniversary Sarah," I whispered.

"Happy anniversary Harm," she said and drifted off to sleep.

I looked over my family, and whispered a prayer that everyday would be just like this.

_Well, it's ok  
It's so nice.  
It's just another day in paradise.  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be, yeah.  
Well, it's two hearts  
And one dream,  
I wouldn't trade it for anything.  
And I ask the Lord, every night  
Ooh, for just another day in paradise. _

END (PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
